I Care
by KovatePrivalski97
Summary: La había visto ya varias veces. Tenía una piel muy delicada a la vista, y su cabello, largo, le resultaba cautivante. Sin embargo, había algo que le quitaba el sueño... o se lo quitaría, si pudiera dormir. Sus ojos. No podía ver sus ojos. Su cabello los cubría, siempre. / Drabble. SPOILERS. Lee bajo tu propio riesgo. Portada por Ringo-Tensai.


Disclaimer: Steven Universe no me pertenece, sino que a sus respectivos creadores. Escribo por diversión, no por dinero y blah, blah, blah...

Resumen: La había visto ya varias veces. Tenía una piel muy delicada a la vista, y su cabello, largo, le resultaba cautivante. Sin embargo, había algo que le quitaba el sueño... o se lo quitaría, si pudiera dormir. Sus ojos. No podía ver sus ojos. Su cabello los cubría, siempre./ Drabble. SPOILERS. Lee bajo tu propio riesgo. Portada por Ringo-Tensai.

* * *

I Care

* * *

La había visto ya varias veces. Tenía una piel muy delicada a la vista, y su cabello, largo, le resultaba cautivante.

Sin embargo, había algo que le quitaba el sueño... o se lo quitaría, si pudiera dormir.

Sus ojos. No podía ver sus ojos. Su cabello los cubría, siempre.

Ruby había pasado largas horas imaginándolos. ¿Serían del mismo color que su gema, atrapantes? ¿Sus pupilas la mirarían con confianza, o con temor?

No tenía idea, pero quedándose allí parada, observándola, no lo averiguaría.

Usualmente Ruby no se sentía nerviosa ante los retos. Los aceptaba con valentía, y tal vez, hasta un poco de soberbia.

Sin embargo, acercarse a Sapphire mientras esta "observaba" la nada a la orilla de aquel mar terrenal, parecía un reto a muerte que la asustaba en demasía.

Tomó aire, y lo dejó escapar lentamente, intentando ganar coraje. Cuando se sintió lista, suspiró, y se dirigió a ella.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, picó su hombro con su dedo índice para llamar su atención. Luego de unos momentos de silencio, Sapphire se volvió hacia ella para... ¿mirarla?

Era difícil deducirlo, en realidad.

—Uhm... ¡hola!—saludó, inusualmente tímida—. Tal vez no me conozcas pero...

—Ruby—interrumpió la gema de piel azulada, sin cambiar su expresión—. Tú eres Ruby, ¿cierto?

—Así es. Y tú eres Sapphire.

La aludida asintió una sola vez ante su afirmación, y Ruby se dio cuenta de que había sonado bastante tonta diciendo algo innecesario. Se palmeó el rostro, con cierta exasperación.

—Escucha, llevo rato observándote... y espero que eso no haya sonado muy raro—murmuró, rascándose la nuca y viendo hacia otra parte—. Y me preguntaba... no sé... si tú puedes...

—Puedo ver.

Ruby se detuvo, algo extrañada ante su nueva interrupción. Fue casi como si pudiera ver el futuro, y supiera exactamente lo que iba a preguntar.

Se sintió un poco más nerviosa. Pero a diferencia de la reacción que solían tener los humanos ante el nerviosismo, aquello sólo la incentivó a ser valiente. Una de las tantas ventajas de ser una gema, se dijo mentalmente.

Alzó sus manos, y aunque Sapphire retrocedió un poco, se acercó y acunó su rostro delicadamente. Despacio, apartó la cortina de cabello celeste que cubría su frente, y contuvo el aliento.

Era un ojo. Un ojo azul, profundo, como un mar infinito en el cual podría nadar por toda la eternidad. Le daba una mirada de incertidumbre, curiosidad e inquietud.

Ruby sólo pudo sonreír, embelesada.

—Es hermoso—admitió, observando mejor. Hizo una mueca—. ¿Por qué lo escondes?

Sapphire apartó la vista, abochornada, y se encogió de hombros.

—¿A quién le importa?

Ruby se acercó unos pasos más, sonriendo dulcemente.

—A mí me importa.

Fue entonces, que Sapphire vio. Vio más que nunca. Vio todo.

Vio risas, vio alegría. Vio llantos, vio tristeza. Vio palabras sinceras, besos robados, noches estrelladas, y brazos fuertes que abrazan con el alma.

Vio un sentimiento, en la forma de un ser que iba más allá de ella, más allá de todo.

Y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Sus manos inconscientemente se posaron sobre las de Ruby, mientras su cabello volvía a cubrir su orbe azul con naturalidad.

—Lo veo—aseguró, con un susurro inaudible y un suspiro anhelante—. Lo sé.

* * *

Hey... esta es mi primer intervención en este fandom, del cual he estado demasiado desconectada últimamente.

Tal vez algunos, quienes no hayan visto el episodio Jail Break, no sepan quienes son Sapphire y Ruby. En ese caso, aquí no hay spoilers... creo.

En fin, creo que eso es todo.

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


End file.
